


Taskpool day April 16th

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Drabble days [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Taskmaster - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, TW in chapter summaries when needed!, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taskpool drabble day 2.0, send in your requests and I'll work my magic for you lovable people, join me in the trash can</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Predict this

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a request from Aryllia who I converted to the Taskpool fandom, welcome in the dumpster I hope you'll enjoy your stay ;)  
> request: Since a not insignificant part of their relationship is Tony trying to predict Wade, how about I prompt you a drabble specifically about Tony spending a day trying to predict the action of his human randomiser/boyfriend?

Wade nuzzled the back of his boyfriend's neck softly as he woke up, smiling as the man turned to face him, the light brown eyes with the orange-yellow glow watched him with a scowl in them, after years of working with and against each other and after months of dating he knew that look all too well.

He licked his lips lazily as he sat up slowly, moving to stretch out, normally his hand would have touched the pillows but to his surprise Tony had pulled them out of reach allowing him to do a full stretch.

When he jumped off bed he practically jumped into his slippers, which he had left in the bathroom, so he was impressed, but he wouldn't be predicted like that much longer. He fell back on the bed and looked at the slippers that dangled on his toes.

He caught side of the smug look on Tony's face and stuck out his tongue at him, hearing his bed partner chuckle at that before he stole a quick kiss from his lips as he got out of bed to, putting on his mask while Wade observed him from bed.

“You should quit hiding that pretty face of yours.”  
“Nice try Wade...”  
“At least wear the stylized one, the realistic skull one is freaky...”

Tony grinned as he held up the stylized mask he wore with his tactical suit, putting it on as he dressed in slacks and looked at his pile of t-shirts.

“Pick my shirt for the day...” he didn't look back to Wade as he gave that order and it amused Wade as he saw his boyfriend's hand hover over a certain shirt he was sure he'd pick, the Spider-Man one, instead he grinned widely, he wasn't done pulling surprises on his boyfriend.

“Wear mine...”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Wear a Deadpool shirt...”

Tony straightened up and glanced back at him, he could see the confusion in those eyes he had learned to read, but he pretended not to notice as he tossed Tony an I love Deadpool shirt out of thin air with the goofiest grin he could muster.

“It's so useful that we have the same size.”

Tony huffed as he put the shirt on while Wade got up pulling on hid own mask and stole the hoodie Tony had worn the day before, putting it on as he inhaled deeply, feeling the soft fluffy layer brush against his scars.

“Wade that hoodie is all sweaty, wear one of my clean ones...”  
“Nope, I wanna wear this one baby, and I want an omelet, one of those delicious ones you learned from the food channel a week ago.”

He watched Tony tense and suppressed a snicker as he could almost hear the internal cursing of the man, he had failed again to predict his actions, no doubt in Wade's mind that Tony had put the pancake batter ready, since Wade usually insisted on making pancakes after a payday.

In a few strides he was behind the man, wrapping his arms around him lovingly, rubbing his masked face against the muscular shoulders of the man who shivered before he cursed and let his shoulders hang in defeat, they hadn't even been awake for an hour, but Wade had won this battle.

“Mark my words Wade, one of these days I am going to break that chaotic mind of yours enough to get to understand you and predict you as I do with everyone...”  
“But then you would leave me.”  
“Guess you'll just have to keep surprising me then...”

 


	2. Why do I remember you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony masters finds his mind completely blank, except for one thing, a person name Wade Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rain1975 asked for a hurt comfort fic no specifications given  
> So even though I absolutely dislike the 2010 retcon, I decided a great thing to explore was Tony's amnesia and how Battle Scars canon states that he still somehow always remembers Wade.

He pulled his hood further over his skeleton faced mask, rushing through the hallways like a man chased by a ghost, The ghosts were in his head though and there was no running from them shards of memories, being called different names, but nothing would stick.

One memory stood out though, so he clung to it like a life line, a red and black mask, with white eyes looking at him intensely as they fought, as they talked, as they argued as they laughed. He had to go to this person.

He came to a door with a sloppy stay out painted on it in the apartment complex he didn't really know how he found it, but he pounded on the door, panic, confusion, anger it all washed through him with no idea where it came from.

“Wade...please...Wade...”

There were sobs in his voice, but he had no idea why, there were tears running down his face for reasons he couldn't remember and when the door opened he was half expecting, half hoping to look into a barrel of a gun. Instead there stood a man dressed in jeans and a hoodie, looking a t him in a knowing manner.

“Tasky... it's okay, calm down and come in...”

The name he called him felt familiar, so he clung to it, stepping into the messy apartment flinching inwardly as the door fell shut behind him, there was no fleeing the man he sought out now, but he had to have answers, he needed to know who he was.

“Wade...”  
“I know... you forgot everything again... I know...”  
“How?”  
“It's a price we pay for others messing with our heads, have a seat, I'll get you something to drink...”

He moved to the couch hesitantly as the scar covered man rummaged around in a closet coming back with a glass of alcohol for them both before he sat down next to him on the couch. Tasky removed his hood hesitantly, not sure if it was okay to remove his mask, but it was easier to eat and drink without it.

The man put the glasses on the cluttered coffee table as he gently reached for the edge of his skull mask, peeling it off his face for him, ending his hesitation for him, it made him feel vulnerable and naked, he instinctively tried to snatch the mask back but the man dropped it in his hands at the first move off him.

“Hey there pretty boy, you're safe here, I'd never sell you out.”  
“So you're Wade Wilson, Deadpool?”  
“Yes I am, and you are Tony Masters, but you're also a mercenary called Taskmaster.”  
“So I am a bad guy? I kill people?”  
“No and yes... You're not a bad guy, you train others to fight, hack and steal, but you're not a bad person, you're making money and surviving. You also train children and you protect them, you have trained both heroes and villains, you kill bad people for other bad people, but when they cross the line you take out those who hired you...”  
“So I have a lot of blood on my hands?”  
“Yes, but rotten blood, I promise Tony...”  
“Why can't I remember?”  
“You have a memory problem because of your powers, when you copy a new move from someone, you forget the non combat stuff...”  
“Why do I remember you?”

He reached for the glass of alcohol he had been given, sipping from it as the man he had clung to as a life line gently started playing with his messy brown hair as he tried to find the answer to the question he had asked.

“I don't know Tony, I keep hoping you'll give me the answer to that some day...”

 


	3. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no tw domestic fluff sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by dawnshot  
> how about one of our favourite dorks being tired and grumpy after a job and the other trying to be the mom friend?

Tony nearly jumped as he heard the thudding sound of someone falling onto his bedroom floor, making his way from his living room to his bedroom ready for just about anything except what he found.

He stood frozen for a moment as he watched the bleeding Deadpool on his bedroom floor, the man looked like crap, his suit was torn and full of bullet holes and in his legs he had something that looked bite marks, there even was a tooth stuck in one.

“You look like shit and you're staining my wooden floor....”  
“Love you to Tasky, lemme crash here...”  
“You're already crashed here...”

He grumbled and walked over to the man picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom ignoring his protests as he pretty much dropped him into the bathtub. Taking out a knife he cut the messed up suit of him before he could protest.

“Tasky so fierce, I am getting turned on...”  
“Oooooh shut up Wilson!”

He turned on the water making sure it was a good but hot temperature before he took a scalpel from his medicine cabinet under the sink and cut out the tooth as well as some bullets that were starting to grow in, ignoring Wade's complaining about the pain.

Tony dropped the bloody scalpel and removed debris into his sink before using the shower head to rinse the blood of his hands and of his uninvited guest. Before he plugged the tub and let the water fill up.

Wade was already nearly fully healed as the water started getting high enough to touch the wounds in his legs and he looked like he could pass out from exhaustion any moment, so Tony washed him in a stern manner, not saying a word as Wade babbled half asleep about some random nonsense about a dog fighting ring he busted.

He removed Wade's mask firmly and washed his head, shaking his head faintly as he heard the muffled babbling since the merc kept talking even with the soapy cloth over his mouth. Draining the water and drying the sleep drunk Wade was not that much of a challenge as he ignored Wade's body's response.

“I am going to tuck you in bed and bring you some food, because you're useless to me weakened....”  
“Sure tasky...I love you too”  
“Ooooh shut up Wade....”

He put the man on his bed and pulled out one of his own soft sweatpants putting them on the man before he tucked him in the covers with his back propped up with the pillows. When he returned with a tray of food Wade was already asleep, but Tony nudged him awake pretty much feeding him the pile of sandwiches before tucking Wade in properly.

He sighed and went to clean the mess in the kitchen and the bathroom before returning to a peacefully sleeping Wade in his bed, taking of his hoodie and socks he slid in bed as well, watching the man in his bed, his faint smile hidden behind his mask.

“Relationships are liability Tony don't even think about it...” he muttered under his breath, but it didn't matter anymore, it wasn't the first time he had gone through this drill with Wade and it wouldn't be the last, but every time he saw Wade in this state his heart ached more.

 

 


	4. Teaching for freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no tw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sentence prompt by RittaPokie  
> It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.

Sitting in a cell in one of the many S.H.I.E.L.D. holding areas was the most boring thing he could ever imagine doing, but that's where he had been for over a month now, according to the lines he drew on his bedpost anyway.

“Avenger coming through, I got permission to hijack one of your inmates...”  
'Mr. Wilson? Who are you coming here to get?”  
“My good old friend Tasky... I have a job for him, so be a dear and transfer him to Avengers custody...”   
“Of course Mister Wilson, the paperwork seems in order...”

Tony could barely believe his ears as he heard the exchange in the hallway near his cell, making him jump up from his bed as he walked to the entrance of the cell.

“It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today. I would almost say I missed the sound of someone grating bone.”

“Good morning to you to Tasky, I can still change my mind you know.”

“I would say you wouldn't dare, but you're weird that way Wilson... what do you need me for?”  
“I need you to train someone so they can defend themselves...”  
“After that I get to walk free?”  
“Yeah, of course if you cause trouble again...”  
“You're one to speak Wilson...”

He shook his head slightly, his mask hiding his good natured smile as he nodded stepping back so the door could be opened. Smiling as the guard gave him the box with his stuff so he could put his cape and weapons back on.

“So much better, very well then Wilson you have a deal...”

* * *

He grumbled annoyed as he leaned against the wall waiting for Wade to come out with his pupil, wondering who Wade could care enough for to be trained to deffend themselves, surely not the Weasel guy because Wade had thrown that guy in a cell himself, Al was plenty capable of defending herself, so not many options left.

His gaze shifted towards the source of motion caught in the corner of his eyes and he saw Wade with a child, a cute young girl, a little tom boyish, but adorable, with thick black slightly wavy hair and a tan skin.

“A child Wilson where did you steal her?”  
“Ellie, this is Tony, he's a friend of mine and he'll teach you how to fight...”   
“Really dad? I'll get to learn how to fight?”

Tony was glad his mask hid his shock, suppressing the need to make his head bounce between the girl and the mercenary he once worked with. The girl looked at him as excited as a child would probably look at a puppy.

“So I get to be the grasshopper? Ooooh do I get to learn how to use a sword? Or your bow and arrow?!”

His doubt that this was Wade's kid vanished immediately as she started talking about his weapons in an excited manner and looked at him with those huge eyes of excitement. This girl most certainly was her father's daughter.

“Very well then lets get started, we'll make sure that anyone who ever tries to harm you will run for the hills screaming little Ellie...”

 


	5. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no TW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even mercenaries and villains need to eat...  
> "Shopping trip" requested by witcharyllia

Tony pushed the grocery cart calmly as he checked his grocery list, ignoring the stares he got because he was wearing his mask. Quietly making his selection between the supplies, comparing the ingredient lists of the different options, just taking his time as he always did while grocery shopping.

“Toooooooooony can I pick some candy?” the nagging damaged voice came from several meters away and if the voice hadn't been so gritty and heavy people would probably all have assumed it belonged to a kid asking his father for candy, he was in no such luck.

“No Wade, you're hyper enough as it is!” he called back annoyed and sighed as he focused again on his grocery list, he made it to the end of the hallway before a red and black clad mercenary blocked his way holding a box of Spider-Man branded candy (which he was pretty sure the hero didn't get any money for).  
“Please Tasky?!”  
“...No...just no...you already have too much Spider-Man junk...”  
“Then you don't get any either!”

He frowned trying to understand how that would make any sense, since he generally didn't really eat much sweets, until Wade pulled a pack of Captain America branded candies from behind his back and he rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh in defeat.

“Fine you can put them in the shopping cart...can you stop behaving like a toddler now and go grab some beer and don't you dare try and sneak energy drinks in the cart again...”  
“Party poop-er...”  
“Toddler with guns...”  
“Mismatch pirate...”  
“Homeless toddler with a gun...”

Wade put up his hands in defeat at that heading for the liquor isle, grabbing a few packs of the good beer as well as cans of a cheaper beer that he kept trying to get drunk on.

Tony kept an eye on him as he started unloading his groceries on the register, sighing as he noticed that somehow Wade had managed to sneak in junk food again, putting them on the tray as well with a defeated groan.

“Next time you stay home...”  
“You say that every time hun.”  
“I told you not to call me that in public...”  
“Are you ashamed of me?”  
“No, I just don't want anyone to hurt either of us with the other...”

His reply was hissed so softly that only Wade could hear since he had pretty much draped himself around Tony's back as they waited for the bag boy to finish bagging their groceries. Still he patted Wade's arm that was resting on his chest in a tender manner out of habit, showing the staring crowd just how much it meant.

 


	6. Shut up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no TW  
> Dp brings his a game in bad flrting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request

He watched as his students froze in place some suppressing a snicker, letting out a faint sigh he didn't even have to turn around. He already knew what was going on, it had been going on for weeks now.

“Wilson, I am working, what did I tell you?”  
“No teleporting into your school while you were training...”  
“What did you just do?”  
“I teleported in to look at your nice ass but it's covered by your cloak again...”

He groaned at that, but shrugged and decided to keep teaching, ignoring the burning stare of Wade on his back, until some of his students were nearly choking in their attempts to hold back their laughter and he quickly moved one leg back, feeling his heel make contact, the extremely satisfying sound of bones breaking reached his ears.

“Ooooh gosh, seems like I am breaking apart with desire for you...”  
“Whoever gets him to shut up gets a week break from training...”  
“Just go on a date with me and I will shut up...”

He stepped aside calmly as his students charged at Deadpool eagerly, he simply went to lean against the wall observing the fight, not really caring as Wade tore through most of the students leaving many with broken limbs or at least a concussion, but alas no one could shut him up, worse he was asking them pick up lines advise.

“I think they did it on purpose, making the most annoying man in this universe immortal, it can't have been an accident...”  
“Awww Tasky! You really think I am the best at something?”  
“You're the best at giving me migraines...”  
“We're not even in the bedroom yet and you're already giving me the headache excuse...”

Wade truly was infuriating, one of the few people who could get under his skin, one of the few he allowed to come to close. The mercenary was a lot of things, but easily discouraged sadly wasn't one of them.

“The only way you're getting in my bedroom is as a trophy carpet.”  
“Ooooh kinky, will you wear high heels when you walk over me?”  
“That's just wrong Wade...”  
“Not as wrong as you hiding your gorgeous face under that mask...”   
“I am pretty sure your weird fetishes aren't less wrong than me desiring privacy.”

Without really thinking about it they both walked closer to each other as they bantered, walking over the students carelessly as they focused on each other. Tony couldn't help but observe every ripple of Wade's body, it was what he did, what his power did, but it made him uncomfortable to do so as the man was flirting with him, his body mimicking every motion on instinct as he copied the ever changing mannerism of Deadpool.

“Just one date Tony, what's the worst that can happen?”

Tony groaned, he knew exactly what the worst that could happen was, he could actually enjoy himself and open up to this man even more, and that was a liability and a weakness he most certainly didn't need.

 


End file.
